


Eifersucht

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Cute, Deutsch | German, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, M/M, relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natürlich ist Will oft eifersüchtig. Und nach diesem Post auf Tumblr ... wer würde nicht eifersüchtig sein?<br/>Chris versucht ihn zu beruhigen - mit Erfolg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eifersucht

**Author's Note:**

> Erwähnung von Darren Chris

"Will, bin wieder da," ruft Chris fröhlich in die Wohnung, doch niemand gibt ihm eine Antwort. Nichteinmal Brian springt ihm entgegen, was schon sehr merkwürdig ist. Chris runzelt die Stirn und wirft seine Jacke auf den Boden. Er könnte sie natürlich auch an den Kleiderhaken hängen, aber er fühlt sich einfach zu müde zu so ziemlich allem. Seufzend tritt er seine Schuhe ab und lässt diese im Flur liegen. Als er das Wohnzimmer betritt merkt er erst nicht, wie Will ihn ansieht.   
Verletzt und wütend.  
  
Doch nachdem er sich seine Augen gerieben hat und sich auf den Sessel gesetzt hat, merkt er wie er ihn anstarrt.  
"Was ist?", fragt Chris und führt seine Augen zu Will. Er sitzt auf dem Sofa, gegenüber des Sessels. Auf seinem Schoß liegt Brian und schnurrt, während Will ihn in gleichmäßigen und sanften Zügen streichelt.  
"Ist was passiert?"  
Chris lässt seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken. Es ist schon nach 10 Uhr und die Tatsache, dass Will sich so seltsam verhält, ist das einzige, was ihn davon abhält sofort einzuschlafen.   
Er kann nie schlafen, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigt.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob was passiert ist, das musst du wissen," meint Will nach einer Weile und schiebt Chris den Laptop zu. Mit müden Augen schaut er auf den blauen Bildschirm.  
"Schon wieder Tumblr? Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst das lassen," murmelt Chris erschöpft.  
"Ja und warum soll ich es lassen? Weil du so etwas vor mir verheimlichen willst?"  
 _Was denn?,_  denkt Chris und schaut genervt das gifset an.   
Es sind vier gifs von einem verschwommenen schwarz-weiß Video, von dem Abend an dem er mit Darren eine Szene gedreht hatte. Die Bilder zeigen wie beide nebeneinander stehen, miteinander reden und Darren unbeholfen Chris' Hintern anfasst.  
Chris blickt zu seinem Freund und erkennt die Eifersucht in seinem Blick.  
"Im Ernst?", lacht Chris. "Du bist sauer, wegen ... dem?"  
"Achso, das ist nichts Besonderes?"  
"Nein ..."  
"Also lässt du öfter andere Männer dein Po anfassen?"  
  
Chris reibt sich die Schläfen und schließt die Augen. Ja, es mag wirklich etwas seltsam aussehen, aber Darren ist einer seiner besten Freunde, er kann ihm vertrauen.   
Und jetzt ist Will auch noch sauer _,  super._  
Im Moment ist alles so anstrengend.   
Die Editoren stressen ihn wegen des dritten Bands der Land of Stories – Reihe.  
Bei dem Glee-Dreh vor einigen Tagen wurde er tatsächlich an der Wange verletzt, als sie eine Schlägerei drehten.  
Und Will wird immer eifersüchtiger.  
"Es sieht zwar seltsam aus, aber-"  
"Ja, sehr seltsam!"  
Chris seufzt, öffnet langsam seine Augen und schaut wieder zu seinem Freund.  
  
Will kam auf die Idee sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen. Anfangs fand Chris es einfach nur lächerlich, und nervig, vor allem als die Haare noch kurz waren und beim Küssen immer kratzten, aber jetzt störten ihn die Haare nicht mehr, im Gegenteil.  
"Ich hatte mich kurz hingesetzt und ihn danach gefragt ob meine Hose dort schmutzig ist."  
"Hmm," nuschelt Will und streichelt Brian weiter, der sich genüsslich streckt.  
Chris beobachtet die beiden und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er bemerkt, was sein Freund versucht zu tun.  
"Ja Brian, du liebes, treues Kätzchen."  
Behutsam krault er den Kater hinter seinen Ohren und macht dabei liebliche "tschu-tschu"-Geräusche.  
"Willst du tatsächlich, dass ich auf meinen eigenen Kater eifersüchtig werde?", fragt Chris und zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
"Wirkt es denn?"  
Widerwillig nickt Chris langsam.  
"Ich hatte wirklich Schmutz an der Hose," versucht er erneut und beugt seinen Körper in Wills Richtung.  
"Brian, du hast so ein weiches, glänzendes Fell und bist so süß ... tschuuu tschuu," sagt Will und macht damit weiter seinen Freund zu ignorieren.  
Seine Müdigkeit verfliegt langsam und die Hitze in Chris' Körper breitet sich aus.   
Es ist einerseits wegen der Tatsache, dass Will sich so verhält und ihm wirklich einen Seitensprung oder was auch immer zutraut und andererseits der Zorn auf sich selbst, weil er tatsächlich auf Brian eifersüchtig ist.  
 _MEIN EIGENER KATER!_  
"Schatz, Darren und ich sind nur Freunde."  
Wills Augen bleiben auf Brian gerichtet.  
 _Verräterisches Tier ..._  
"Schaaatz," fleht Chris. Allmählich gehen ihm die Argumente aus.  
"Ich liebe dich, Will."  
Chris' Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Bedächtig schließt er seine Augen und atmet aus.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich sehen würde, dass jemand dich so anfasst. Aber ich habe gar nicht so gedacht ... Ich habe gar nichts gedacht in dem Moment. Bitte, glaub mir. Ich bin glücklich mit dir. So glücklich."  
Plötzlich spürt Chris eine zarte und warme Berührung an seiner Wange und beginnt zu lächeln. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie Will aufgestanden und zu ihm gelaufen war.   
Chris drückt seinen Kopf zärtlich gegen die Hand seines Freundes und entspannt seinen Körper.  
"Ist alles wieder gut?"  
"Hmm," haucht Will und Chris muss darüber lächeln.   
"Hör auf mich zu necken," meint Chris. "Sag schon ..."  
"Ich weiß ja nicht," wispert Will und zieht seine Hand wieder weg.  
"Ich glaube ich habe die Entschuldigung überhört."  
  
Chris öffnet seine Augen und dreht sich zu dem älteren Mann um. Wills Gesicht sagt ihm, dass er ihm schon längst verziehen hat, doch Wills Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist eindeutig, Chris schmoren zu lassen, vor allem wenn er ihm mit solchen Videos und Bildern immer wieder einen Grund zur Eifersucht gibt.  
Rache ist schließlich süß.  
"Will," jammert Chris und kniet sich nun auf den Sessel. Will steht auf der anderen Seite der Lehne und ist nur noch einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Chris starrt auf seine Lippen und beginnt das brennende Verlangen in seinem Magen zu spüren.  
"Muss ich mich entschuldigen für etwas, das nicht passiert ist?"  
"Er hat dich angefasst."  
Chris senkt seinen Kopf trotzig und bildet einen Schmollmund, worüber Will nur lachen kann.  
"Ich liebe es, mein Kätzchen zu zähmen," witzelt Will, ergreift Chris' Kinn und hebt es sanft nach oben, um einen Augenkontakt herzustellen.  
Chris fühlt, wie er rot wird.   
Es ist nicht lange her, dass sie zu dieser Party gingen. Chris als Katze verkleidet, mit einem Halsband und Will mit der zugehörigen Peitsche. Der Sex, in dieser Nacht war eindeutig der beste, den sie je hatten.  
"Ich bin gern dein Kätzchen ... Wie tief ist man gesunken, wenn man auf seine eigene Katze eifersüchtig ist?"  
Will lacht laut und schön und Chris drückt sein Gesicht zu ihm. Gierig und sehnsüchtig nach seinem Geschmack, doch Will stoppt ihn, bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren.  
"Naah - Erst entschuldigen."  
 _Im Ernst?_  
  
Chris mustert Wills Augen, seine Lippen, seinen Bart und verspürt das dringende Bedürfnis zu berühren und berührt zu werden.  
"Will," quengelt Chris und versucht erneut einen Kuss zu erhaschen, doch Will hält sein Kinn immer noch fest in seinen Händen.  
"Komm schon. Eine Entschuldigung ist gerechtfertigt. Ich verlange doch nichts Schlimmes von dir. Du musst mir ja nicht die Füße lecken, obwohl-" Will schaut an die Zimmerdecke und sieht so aus, als würde er sich gerade vorstellen, wie sein Freund zu seinen Füßen kniet und langsam und zärtlich seine Füße küsst.  
"Du kannst die Entschuldigung auch gegen Füße lecken eintauschen ... habe ich soeben beschlossen."  
Chris grinst nur und schüttelt seinen Kopf.  
"Was, wenn ich keins von beiden Dingen machen will?," fragt Chris, immer noch grinsend.  
Will erwidert das Lächeln und beugt sich zu Chris hinab, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
"Dann gibts kein Küssen mehr, gar nichts mehr, für eine Woche.  
"Ich würde es länger aushalten als du," flüstert Chris zurück und schlingt seine Arme um Wills muskulösen Rücken, der sich sofort anspannt.   
"Glaubst du, ja?"  
"Sicher."  
  
Langsam lässt Chris seine Hände hinab wandern, doch Will ergreift sie bevor sie an seinem Po ankamen und hält sie fest, während er ein Stück von dem Sessel zurückweicht.  
"Nicht schummeln, Chris," meint er spielerisch und legt seinen Kopf schief.  
"Okay, ist ja gut," murmelt Chris, starrt auf den Boden und beschließt nachzugeben.  
"Entschuldigung."  
"Was war das? Ich hab es nicht gehört!"  
"Entschuldigung," sagt er wieder und hebt nun seinen Kopf.  
"Und warum willst du dich entschuldigen?", fragt Will und streichelt sanft seine Hände.  
Chris schluckt.  
Diese Szene hat etwas von einem erotischen Rollenspiel und er ist sich nicht sicher wie viel von dem, was Will sagt, noch ernst gemeint ist.   
Eines weiß Chris aber sicher, der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes ist verdammt erregend.  
"Entschuldige, dass ich meinen Hintern hab anfassen lassen?"  
"Und das war falsch, weil?"  
Chris runzelt die Stirn.  
"Weil ... was willst du hören?"  
"Wer ist der einzige, der dich anfassen darf?",   
"Du."  
"Richtig, sehr gut."  
Das 'sehr gut' von Will lässt Chris' Herz aus lauter Freude aufspringen und bringt seinen Puls zum Rasen.  
  
"Also bist du mir nicht mehr böse?"  
"Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du vorsichtiger mit sowas bist. Du weißt ja, ich bin empfindlich, was das betrifft ..."  
"Entschuldige," flüstert Chris noch einmal. Und dieses Mal meint er es aus tiefstem Herzen ernst. Manchmal vergisst er Wills letzte, unglückliche Beziehung, die mit dem Seitensprung seiner Freundin endete.  
"Ich werde mich nie von dir trennen," haucht Chris, legt seine Arme auf Wills Nacken und zieht ihn liebevoll zu sich hinunter, um endlich seinen langersehnten und sanften Kuss abzuholen.  
"Ich liebe dich," sagt er, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte.  
"Ja, ich weiß ... Ich dich auch," meint Will, entfernt sich vom Sessel, greift Chris' Arm und zerrt ihn hinter sich her.  
"Was – wohin?"  
"Schlafzimmer," lacht er und verstärkt seinen Griff um Chris' Handgelenk.  
Chris lacht nur unbefangen und küsst zärtlich Wills Rücken, während er sich von ihm leiten lässt.  
"Komm, mein Kätzchen. Ich denke du hast dir ein paar Streicheleinheiten verdient."  
"Miauu," antwortet Chris und lächelt, als er das fröhliche Gelächter seines Freundes hört.


End file.
